Long checkout lines have always been a problem for both customers and retailers on busy shopping days. Stores would like to provide better customer service for their patrons and customers value their time and may avoid shopping during busy periods or may have to limit their time shopping due to the delays. This also results in reduced revenues for the retail establishments. Currently, there are in place systems for self-checkout in many establishments, but these systems are often cumbersome for the customer and are usually slower on a per transaction basis than traditional check-out lines with an experienced cashier. In these systems, the customer must still take all their items and scan them individually at the checkout stand, and also make the payment transaction at the checkout stand. This often causes a backup at the checkout while people wait to scan and pay for their items, and thus may cause long lines to form resulting in needless delay.
In this regard, there is a need for price searching and customer self-checkout on a mobile device that provides more efficient way for customers to purchase products.